Personal
by mewling
Summary: OneShot: It would be better if at least one of you were drunk preferably you. Things get a little out of hand. Yuri, rated for nongraphic sexual content.


Series: Naruto  
Rating: M. Nothing graphic, but it ain't exactly subtle.  
Warnings: It hasn't been edited (I don't want to read it again, frankly), I did it with writer's block in thirty minutes, and it's smut. So don't complain.  
Summary: One-Shot: It would be better if at least one of you were drunk; preferably you. Things get a little out of hand. Yuri, rated for non-graphic sexual content.  
Author: Mewling  
Title: Personal (Why? I couldn't think of anything)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**Personal  
**by mewling

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, you can't see much. The blinds are open, but it's raining outside and the only light comes from the glowing figures on the digital clock. You lick your lips in trepidation; seems it's going a little to fast for your liking.

It would be better –less embarrassing- if at least one of you were drunk; preferably you. This way, the options of thought are limited, and there's no way of pretending it's not strange to have a half-naked girl on your bed at midnight. She's quickly remedying that situation; her panties slide off in what seems to be too seconds.

Soon you're pinned to the bed, and regretting the easy-access zip that runs down your dress. Her body glows red on the side facing the bedside table; the clock reads one in the morning. Reflecting, you realise it's probably too late, and a too an inappropriate moment to push her off and say 'I'm not gay'.

Together, your movements are noisy; now you're also regretting the spring mattress that seemed so suitable at time of purchase. You're sense of reason is going mad in your head, with good grounds. You know it isn't a warm night, but somehow you're unbearably hot and you're mouth has gone dry. She says something, from wherever she is –her location has suddenly become hard to pinpoint- but you're beyond hearing.

Really, if you could think about it a little more clearly, the situation is quite comical. If it were someone else, you'd probably laugh. Your memory's not quite functioning as well as normal, but you know enough to realise it's all your fault —thoughtlessness arising from a firm belief in another's cowardliness never bode well— and if you'd just been a little less prideful and a little more cautious this probably would never have happed. The deeper you go you're shamed to realise you're glad you weren't.

You cry out in an involuntary admission of defeat; defeat, because that's what it is. The girl rises up from where she was, and grins at you in a way that makes you very aware of that tiny bit of shame glittering on the edges of your consciousness.

"How was I?"

You barely manage the reply. It doesn't come out as you meant it too; seems the connection between the logical section of your brain and the rest has been severed. "Anhn."

"So, Sakura, does that mean I win Sasuke?" Ino's grin is unbearably self-satisfied.

You growl, lever yourself up and attack her neck with kisses. "Best two out of three."

And if either of you two stopped to think about it for a second, you'd realise that you'd crossed the line between healthy and unhealthy competition about five kilometres ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

/END PERSONAL/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me just say how ashamed _I_ am. I have no idea why I posted this.

How smutty! But this is all I can write when my proper creativity has being sapped. Smut is the best cure for writer's block. I was trying to write something else, and failing, so I thought, screw this, I'm writing porn. And lesbian porn's fun.

Of consequence, it's a total cliché that hardly makes sense. I don't like it, but I read an incredibly depressing story and needed to lighten the mood. If the porn's not good enough for you, go to adult fanfiction . net. Get off on cartoons there.

Please Review. And yes, I know it's base smut.


End file.
